heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.26 - Legion of Parkour!
Flying around the city was a good deal bit of fun, particularly with flight rings. Simply patrolling Metropolis, greeting Clarkie with a noogie as he flew on past, and taking a few Legionnaires out for some exercise. Finding -crime-, on the other hand, wasn't that easy. Mostly because the petty crimes were pretty much cut down with all the superheroes about. Once in a while, though, there were some interesting sights. Like the parkour people who were testing the limits of climbing -buildings-. ... *WHOOSH!* Flying never ceases to be fun, or, at least, it never ceases to be fun for CeCe! She zooms back and forth across the sky like a ... well, like a curious and slightly hyperactive teenager, not to put too fine a point on it. After all, she hasn't got telescopic vision, so when she sees something neat, she's got to go over and have a look at it! *WHOOSH* *WHOOSH* and she's back with the group again, pointing and asking: "What're they up to?" Oh, humans. So amusing. Salu's been on the quiet side as they've flown along. "Humans hate their spines," she explains. "Hate them. HATE! A hate that could destroy a thousand suns!" And while some of the other Legionaires are having fun just flying, or expressing their views, Imra just relaxes and floats along with the group. Sure her mind is 'open' so to speak, just in case she picks up any strong thoughts that could involve violent crimes, but she isn't actively probing. Besides, she's just sort of along right now to have some 'fun' and to 'hang out' with the others. "I don't think it's quite that simple, Salu," offers Wonder Woman. Yes, she came along for this little excursion. "Dangerous, yes. Illegal I am sure. But they crave a challenge they know not how to find otherwise." She flashes one of those warm smiles. "Not that I agree with the activity, but I understand the need for a challenge." "I don't know, CeCe!" Garth replies, coming to a stop and hovering there, the parkour practitioner now making her way to the second story, and clambering into the window. An eyeroll is spared for Salu's comment. "I'd be more worried about their heads, Vi--- er, Salu." A thoughtful look is cast at Wonder Woman. You know, that's probably it... hm... hey, want to try this without the flight rings?" "It looks dangerous!" Which, of course, it is. "It's okay as long as we're right here, but imagine if one of them fell when we weren't nearby!" CeCe acknowledges Salu's assessment with wide eyes: "Someone could get really hurt!" Before telling Garth: "That won't really make it much of a challenge for me, but that's okay -- this way I can catch anyone who falls!" Salu does a lazy roll in the air. "I can understand that," she tells Diana, grinning. "I'm willing, zizz 'em good," she says with a devious sparkle of her teeth. Like CeCe, Diana doesn't need the flight ring. She returns Salu's grin, happy the Legionnaire understands what she meant. "Do what, exactly?" she asks Garth, casting him a look. "I think what they do requires appropriate training." Now granted, they could probably fake it for some parts of parkour, but that wouldn't quite be the same. And here's where Imra eyerolls and shakes her head at Garth. She doesn't exactly say it, but there's no way in heck that /she's/ going to try that right now. On the other hand... "I doubt that would be as much of a thrill to some of us as it would be for others anyways, even without a ring." Watching another person start the climbing, Garth tilts his head at Imra. "What, you don't think that's going to be thrilling? Or you saying you could do -that- in your sleep?" He doesn't even waste time with the others, simply because they -could- so totally do that in their sleep. Salu sweeps around a big brick apartment building, lighting on the roof. She steps up to the edge, looking out at the next building while she tugs her flight ring off and tucks it in a small pouch of her belt. And that gives CeCe an idea. "I could do it in my sleep /now/," she says, "but I could make it a challenge pretty easily! Captain Marvel!" *KRRKKABOOM* lightning strikes, and now she's just ordinary old CeCe Beck, still floating in midair thanks to the miracle of the flight ring. But she can take /that/ /off/. "There! Now it'll be a little more fun!" "..." Is it what Garth says that causes Imra to facepalm? Maybe. Or maybe it's how quickly Salu yanks off her ring. Or maybe it's CeCe changing back. But what ever the reason is, Saturn Girl does facepalm. That is ebfore she just sort of offers Wonder Woman a silent look, as if she's trying to make sure that if things go wrong and any of them start to fall... Wonder Woman remains hovering while everyone lands. "If it's all the same to everyone, I'll keep myself in the air. Just in case." Because... well, let's be honest, parkour wouldn't be much of a challenge for Diana. Not because she could do it with ease, but because climbing is not the kind of thing she seeks out to sate her desire for a challenge. Salu swings her arms and steps back up against an air conditioning unit. She looks from her feet to the ledged, and then breaks into a run. With a long stride - at least for her height - she confidently bounces up on the ledge and then goes pinwheeling over the gap between the building. Her hair goes flying up as the wind whistles past her, and then she hits the far side and keeps running. The disapproving look on Imra's face is met with a challenging grin from Garth. As the other legionnaires quickly takes up the challenge, Garth whistles. "Grife, Salu... that's -outstanding-!" CeCe Beck is met with a quirky half-smile. "Don't think I've ever seen you like this, Thunder..." he comments. "After you, then?" Imra gets another cheeky smile. "Come on, Imra. Let down your hair a bit." Yeah, because if you don't, you might as well demonstrate why they call you Iron Butt Ardeen... "Sure!" CeCe says, cheerfully. "Anyhow, if I put regular clothes on when I was the other me, you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference!" She backs up as far as she can, because, while she's a little taller than Vi, she's actually not /much/ taller than Vi. "She's really good! Okay! Here goes!" And off she goes in a sprint for the edge of the building, aiming for a really /narrow/ gap. Closer, closer, closer, LEAP! ... oh, not quite narrow enough. She's not going to make it all the way. Probably she'll be close enough to grab the roof edge or a fire escape, but graceful, this isn't going to be. And as Salu does all of that, Imra has to fight to remain some shred of self control. Then well, she starts to launch herself at CeCe as the other Blonde misses her jump... Hence why she /doesn't/ react to Garths flirting. Or taunting. Yeah, she's still wearing her ring and all that. Wonder Woman watches Salu leap impressively, offering a bit of applause. But when CeCe falters, the Amazon Princess zips through the air and is ready to catch. Just in case. She's not particularly good at hiding emotions when it comes to worry for others, and for anyone to look, it would be obvious that right now, Diana's worried that CeCe may have ventured into something she can't do without her powers. "I'm here!" she offers reassuringly. Removing his ring, Garth tucks it into a pocket. "C'mon, relax. I mean, it can't be that..." And then CeCe catches herself against -something-, drawing audible gasps from other parkours watching the incident. Garth lets loose a sigh. "Okay. So, trained professionals only, boys and girls. Hey, CeCe! You okay there? Wondie, you got her?" Definitely a squeaker! CeCe /just/ manages to grab hold of the rooftop, and would probably be saying something very much like 'eep!' if she weren't busy clinging up over a long drop. Unfortunately, she's not really in a good position to pull herself up. "Can I get a boost?" she squeaks, hopefully, and of course there are people on hand to help with that. "I should practice being me more often!" Wonder Woman helpfully takes ahold of CeCe's waist, lifting her up to the rooftop. "Well, you know where you can go to get training." She did give CeCe the whole 'we teach courses at the embassy!' schpiel when the the blonde visited, right? She's too quick to offer herself and her sisters to help others. Could be good. Could be taken as a bit... overbearing. "Are you all right?" < You may just want to be you more often. > is said telpathically to CeCe as Imra watches said girl catch herself, especially as Diana moves to help as well. "And yes, it is Garth. All though if you want a real challenge, go try to scale Olympus Mons without your ring some time." "Aw c'mon, I'm not climbing into a volcano without a force field," Garth retorts, as he rubs his hands, preparing to give it a shot too. "Okay, my turn!" And off Garth goes, following Salu's path... bounding off and... "I'll be fine!" CeCe says, cheerfully. She's only a little bruised! So that's probably true. "Anyway, it's good to know your limitations! I'll have to stop by sometime so I can work on getting a little better -- you never know when I might get stuck being this me for a while!" She gives Diana and Imra bright grins, obviously not shaken up by her near-pancake experience. "In the meantime, Captain Marvel!" *KRRRRKKKABOOOOOOM* Wonder Woman is quite relieved! "Thank goodness." She returns to the air once CeCe is settled on the roof. Just in time for Garth to leap. Already worked up from CeCe's near-fall, she hovers, as if expecting Garth to miss entirely. The fact that CeCe changes back, at least while they're doing this does cause Imra to relax. A little. On the other hand, as Garth makes his jump, the telepath from titan almost leaps out of her own skin. Even as she watches him succeed. Still, she sort of shoots Diana another silent look... Clearing the leap with enough room to spare, Garth manages to balance. What, did they forget he was a dodecathlete before joining the Legion? Oh wait, probably not. But Garth looks exhilarated, nonetheless. "See, this is what we need to do more of! Only, hmmm..." He looks at Diana. Something more like what -she- could provide for superheroes. Amazons, maybe. "You want to put CeCe through whatever the Amazon version is? How about the rest of us?" "The rest of you probably don't even need it!" CeCe says, cheerfully (once the boom of thunder has died away again). "I'm just a little ways behind, that's all!" She waves jauntily to the parkouring folks, just so none of them get the idea that anything went too badly wrong. To be honest, Imra can't exactly deny that what CeCe says just may be true. After all, she use to be in the SP, Diana is an Amazon, and Garth.... Well, she won't even hazard a guess about Garth. All though knowing him, odds are he could use all the extra training he can get. "Actually, we all probably could use some training. Especially if its stuff that could help us in this time and reality." Wonder Woman smiles at Garth and shakes her head. "I don't want to put her through anything. Just reminding her that if she wants practice, she can get it at a friendly place." She considers the rest of the question carefully. "It has been a long, long time since a man has trained with an Amazon," she admits. She did in fact say Garth was free to come to the embassy for whatever course he wanted, didn't she? "So keep that in mind when you arrive. My sisters here are the ones most friendly to the memory of men, but... something so new may be hard for them at first." But hopefully not. "Gee... you think they'd be willing to come over to -our- building and look around? We'd be happy to have them," Garth grins. "I'll trade, I dunno... playing blitzball or magnoball tips with them." Casting a glance at CeCe, Garth walks over, nudging her. "Hey you ok?" "I liked it there!" CeCe says to Diana; "everyone there was friendly!" Well, they were friendly to /her/, anyway. Probably not so much if it were to be 'friendly to /him/'. "Anyway -- oof!" She's just pretending, she didn't /really/ get knocked off balance by that. "Sure, I'm fine! It's not like I never got a little bruised playing in the city when I was little!" Wonder Woman smiles widely at CeCe. She's glad everyone took to the newcomers well. "I was worried you'd be bombarded by questions of what the future is like or what the planet looks like from orbit." She chuckles at the exchange between CeCe and Garth. "Shall we continue on then? I'll try to divert your attention before you see anything else sporting that you may end up wanting to try," she teases gently. Category:Log